


The Power of Kings

by kizkhalifa



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizkhalifa/pseuds/kizkhalifa
Summary: Noctis has the power of kings in his hand, in his hand.





	The Power of Kings

**A/n** : For GladNoct Week. Prompt #1; Gladio sees Noctis use The Ring.

 **Warnings** : N/a.

GladiolusxNoctis. I don't own FFXV or anything related to the franchise.

* * *

 

 **"Got it," Noctis sai** d stepping in front of the other two. They hadn't been together long at all, maybe twenty minutes, and were still searching for Prompto. It had taken quite a toll on the three of them being separated maybe more on Noctis then he was letting on. Gladio could see something different even though he couldn't quite put his finger on it, something inside of him seemed to have flipped. He wasn't being reckless either, which was a first for the head-strong prince.

Ignis reached out to catch himself on Gladio, who quickly caught him and pulled him to a stop as Noct ran ahead of the two. Facing him where three well sized Tonberrys, two goblins on either side and they were closing in.

Noctis held his hand out, and Gladio realized for the first time since they had been reconnected that Noct was wearing the ring and then he watched as a dark purple wave of magic shot out from the ring, wrapped around a Tonberry and not more than ten seconds later the daemon was practically sucked to oblivion.

Gladio let out a quiet gasp and stared at Noctis who was making quick work of the five enemies, and when absolutely nothing was left he turned to Gladio, gave a small smile and nod, "let's go, Glads." He said, "ready Ig?"

"What was it?"

"Just a few Tonberrys. We have to find Prompto, let's go." Noct didn't give either of them another chance to ask or say anything before he was leading the way again.

 **The three of th** em had made their way to a resting place, Ignis asleep, while Noctis and Gladio poured over the map.

"Find anything," Gladio asked, peering over his shoulder.

"I don't know," Noctis frowned, "I can't find anything new. Maybe we can try the weapons room again?"

Gladio nodded, "want me to go scout it first?"

"Well," Noctis stood up, "I'll do it, you just watch over Ignis. Today took a toll on him."

"Are.. you okay..?"

"Yeah, why?"

Gladio grabbed his hand and pulled him close, "the ring," he whispered and ran his finger over the bulky top of the ring.

"I should have been using it all along you guys were right."

Gladio frowned, shaking his head, "that was pretty scary Noctis." Noct met his look, then held the others hand tightly. "I don't know... is it safe?"

"Of course it is, it's passed down from king to king."

"How many of them had to down deamons on the regular?" his shield whispered, "you're using it, Noctis, a lot." Gladio held him tightly, "I don't know if you should go."

"Gladio, I have to use it. It's all I have right now." Noctis said, cupping his cheek, "nothing else works, it's the only way I can protect myself and you two, too."

"I know," Gladio whispered, kissing his hand, "I just worry. It's my job. That can't be healthy for you."

"I'm okay Gladio, I'm strong. You made me that way." The prince said softly, and stepped back, "you watch over Specs and I'll be back in a bit."

Gladio frowned, watching him back away, "be safe, Noctis."

"I have the power of kings on my side, Glads." He answered shooting a wink across the room, before he disappeared.


End file.
